


The Order of the Fruitloops

by Dawn_Khee



Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Texting, mixed format, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: A semi-text fic where the Fruitloops ™  and Team Phantom join forces? More likely than you think.Aka I don't even know what's going on, and the fruitloop siblings will be the half-death of me I swear.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Team Phantom & The Fruitloops, Vlad Masters & Christine Masters
Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Order of the Fruitloops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 
  * Inspired by [tired quaranteens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314074) by [mystyrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystyrust/pseuds/mystyrust). 



Christine Hermia Masters knew she needed to follow guidelines concerning this virus. It could be worse- not everyone had a mansion they could stay in. Having to stay home wasn't a problem for her. Sprawled out on the couch, she stroked Mimi's fur. The past is what made her feel restless, trapped. Specifically, when Vlad had ecto-acne. Closing her eyes for a second, she pulled out her phone.  
  
Scrolling through the missed messages, she smiled at the conversation. Thank Aslan cellphones were a thing since with texting, no one could hear Vlad monologuing in the next room. At least some things didn't change. In-person life or quarantine life, she'd cause a little mischief for fun. Never mess with Miss Fruitloop if you're a member of Team Phantom unless you want a small scale war, all in good fun.  
  


Team Phantom  
  
Danny  
who added Vlad to the chat.  
Sam  
Danny, I didn't. Tucker?  
Tucker  
don't look at me!  
Danny  
Jazz.  
Sam  
did you add the Fruitloop?  
Tucker  
thats so not cool  
Jazz  
Will everyone relax, I can explain.  
Jazz  
This is all Miss Masters' fault.  
Christine  
Et Tu Jazz?

Putting her phone away, she stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. No ghost attacks happened at the school since Casper High went completely online. No _duh._ Why would it feel _normal_ to have ghosts come into the school and wreak havoc? Amity Park, the most haunted town on Earth, wasn't normal.  
  
Sitting up, she sighed. Mimi meowed at her, patiently insisting that she give pets. When she got up, Mimi meowed again, more forcefully. Don't get up, the cat seemed to tell her, just stay and pay attention to _me._ If you sits, you pets.  
  
"You hate that we're home but don't pay attention to you," she gave Mimi ear scritches, "go bug Vladdles, I need to work on counseling stuff,"  
  
As she walked up to her private study, now doubling as her at-home councilor's office, Mimi followed. The white-furred cat darted in and jumped in her chair, laying down, and licked her paw. Christine smiled and tried to pick up the cat, only for her to become dead weight. Mimi struggled and squirmed when she realized that this woman wouldn't let her have the chair.  
  
Desk, arms, floor, desk, arms, desk, arms, desk, lap, desk lap, desk, arms, floor.

**_Desk._ **

Sighing she snagged her laptop and headed back to the couch to work on what she needed to. Right there, Mimi jumped up onto the couch and walked across the laptop on her lap, and sat down. The cat yawned and looked at her. Staring back at the cat, Christine gave her a mom look. Mimi just stared back smugly.  
  
"Meow,"  
  
Christine pulled out her phone again in desperation.

Count Booberry  
  
Someone threw me under the bus  
Wait, let me guess. It's obviously Daniel.  
Sorry, but that wasn't the prize winning answer.  
Then it must have been Samantha...  
Strike two, bugaboo.  
Sugar cookies, what does it matter that they figured out you're the one who added me into their little group chat?  
First of all I meant your cat won't let me work. ...I got kicked out of the group chat.  
Nevermind  
Check the new group name. and come get Mimi!

* * *

Order of the Fruitloops  
  
  
Jazz  
Real mature everyone...  
Sam (the) Wise  
yeah but its funny  
Danny  
we can change everyones names when I think of the puns  
Looney Lovegood  
I'm not a big Harry Potter fan but I'll take it  
Tucker  
If thats Vlad's nickname, we're all gonna be toast Lord of the Fruitloops  
You'll all pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> The tutorial is the reason the texts actually look like texts- it was a major help.
> 
> Tired quarantines inspired me to make this fic involving quarantine. And just helping give me that little nudge I needed to just try something new in a fic for the fun of it.


End file.
